


Whoops

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has problems on Friday the 13th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Just Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064) by [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey). 



> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Friday the 13th" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted at there; linked at my main blog. Borrows Chris from [_It's Jus' Magic_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6064). You really oughta read that first, I guess.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1605204.html?thread=19847252#t19847252)

Whoops

“Aw, Chris, you’ve got a kitten! He’s so cute.” Annie reached out to the tiny ball of dark-brown fluff sitting on Chris’ desk, scratching it under the chin with one finger. The kitten closed its bright blue eyes, purring. “What’s his name?”

“It’s um… Coffee.” Chris gave a shrug, as if to say that was the best he could come up with on short notice.

“Well, that’s quite appropriate. Speaking of, do you want some? Where’s your mug?”

Suddenly, Chris sneezed. His pencil holder full of biros turned into a vase of daisies.

“Happens every Friday the 13th,” he muttered.


End file.
